


Distraught, distract

by cytrusekk



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytrusekk/pseuds/cytrusekk
Summary: Brian wasn't sure whether his resentment was caused by his attraction, attraction by resentful obsession, or if they were two separate matters altogether that happened to clash in the most unfortunate way. No spoilers, I believe.





	Distraught, distract

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime... sometime after umm...  
> Okay, I wrote this a long time ago and probably set it somewhere between seasons, but I can't remember.

Brian tried not to take it personally when Will Graham antagonised him, but there was something about the man that simply raised his hackles. It _was_ probable that Graham was completely ignorant of the charge behind their interactions, but he still couldn't shake the feeling of being constantly challenged.  
That, coupled with his attraction towards Will, made Brian sexually frustrated (or maybe more appropriately - confused) in ways he had never imagined possible. He wasn't sure whether his resentment was caused by his attraction, attraction by resentful obsession, or if they were two separate matters altogether that happened to clash in the most unfortunate way.  
  
When Will cut him off by closing the door on him, he saw red and thought he was going to kick this damn door down and punch the asshole right in his ever-brooding face.  
  
Another time, they were working on a victim and when he looked up at Will who was just watching them silently, he felt a rush through his body as if all the blood from his head suddenly got redistributed to his groin. Images of Will forcing himself onto his cock flooded his mind and _great, I have a boner in the prosectorium, good job, GREAT job, Zeller_. He snapped to attention when Jimmy asked if he found something interesting on the patch of water-logged skin that he fixed his gaze on and thanked god for inventing lab coats.  
  
When Will interjected Brian's description of the body lying on the table by saying "yes, it was a good report, but could we skip the encore?", his desires oscillated between grabbing Will by the neck of his collar to shake some respect into him and fucking him into submission.  
  
One of the most irritating things about this was that Brian didn't have a crush on him, he didn't want to go have a drink with him, he wasn't interested in Will Graham as a person, he just wanted to undress him and trace the lines of his body with his hands and tongue. And to fuck him till his dick hurt.  
So he waited and hoped that the urges will pass, after all how many masturbatory fantasies with the same person can you come up with? But whenever he thought he was over this, Will appeared again after some time of absence, igniting his desire anew with such trivial things as glasses slightly askew or the cuffs of his shirt rolled up-- _for fuck's sake why is this_ _so erotic, this is getting ridiculous, seriously what. the FUCK._  
As if the longing itself wasn't humiliating enough, he found out that not only would he fuck Will's brains out, he would also gladly let Will do the same to him and beg for more.  
  
An unfortunate series of events comprising of other forensics being occupied elsewhere and bad time management resulted in a disgruntled Will Graham being stuck with an equally disgruntled Brian Zeller for the night. Brian needed to catalogue evidence, Will needed to go through it in moderate peace and there was _a lot_.  
Despite all his fantasies, Brian frankly didn't want Will in there, staring creepily into distance and imagining that he's a murderer. However, it gave him a good opportunity to stare, with Will oblivious to his presence - until it turned out that he wasn't as oblivious as he looked and Brian got snapped at harshly, as if it was somehow  _his fault(!)_ that those pants made that ass look simply amazing.  
  
"Unfortunately, there was only one vacancy for being a weirdo with a thousand-yard stare," he responded to Will's "do they pay you for staring mindlessly or do you do that off-hours?".  
  
They both got back to work, but whenever Brian got lost in thought, his gaze inadvertedly wandered towards Will. Exhaustion made it harder to control his impulses, and he was kind of high on sleep deprivation, which made him reckless.  
  
"I think asking me to undress would be easier than trying to do it telekinetically," said Will off-handedly, as if to himself, bent over the white table with photographs strewn all over it.  
Brian froze, wondering if his daydreams turned into hallucinations. It was, after all, more probable than Will Graham making a very non-ambiguous offer. Maybe it was a joke? Did Graham joke this way?  
Before he managed to think it over, Will turned around to face him and continued.  
  
"Or maybe try harder. Might yet get something useful out of you tonight."  
  
Brian's brow furrowed. If this was a hallucination, it was a very accurate one in which Will managed to annoy him almost as much as in reality. But now finally, finally he could respond to the challenge he felt was being proposed.  
  
"All that bark and no bite. I thought you'd be more of the bitey type," he said, spreading out on his chair.  
  
"I can bite alright. But I think you'd prefer I be careful with my teeth."  
  
Brian smiled. The situation was so surreal it felt... comfortable. His eyes shamelessly travelled up and down Will's body and he could almost hear the wave of lust overtaking him.  
  
"Come and get it, then."  
  
He wasn't sure whether Will smiled or snickered, but what mattered was that he pushed himself off the table and crossed the space in a few strides - Brian almost flinched - and settled down right on Brian's lap.  
  
"I'm ready to go-- you?" whispered Will into his ear, his hand already tangled in the hair on Brian's neck before Brian even had the chance to think "what the fuck". When Will ground down to let him know just _how_ ready he was, Brian snapped to his senses. He grabbed Will by his hips and kissed him, trying not to think about the danger he might be getting his tongue into.  
There was no doubt that they both wanted this and Brian deicded to skip beating around the bush, instead letting his hands slide under Will's shirt and roam. Will wasted even less time as his hands went straight for Brian's belt and the sound of it being unbuckled was the hottest thing Brian had heard in his entire life. And the sight of Will dropping to his knees was the hottest thing Brian had _seen_ in his entire life.  
  
"Oh, jesus fuck--"  he mumbled as Will put his mouth on his dick. His eyes closed for a moment, but soon enough they shot wide open to follow each detail.  
  
Will reached for one of Brian's hands and put it on his head, pressing lightly. Brian didn't need any more enticing. With a mischevious, smug and utterly satisfied grin, he tangled his fingers in the brown curls and pushed. When he heard Will's breath hitch and cough - he pushed harder. Then he pried Will off, pulled him up, disregarding a painful wince, and kissed him harshly.  
  
"I hope you like to swallow, 'cause I'm not gonna let you off my dick until you do," he whispered against Will's jaw and forced him down again, letting his second hand join the mess of wild hair and after Will managed one last gasp for a breath, he buried himself in his throat to the hilt.  
  
He knew he wouldn't last long with the tempo he set and with a guy most of his fantasies were about, blowing him like his life depended on it, and even though he didn't want it to end just yet, he desperately needed to come.  
In the last shred of courtesy, he managed to groan "fuck, I'm close" before the orgasm hit him like a freight train.  
Will didn't even flinch, swallowing around him and licking the rest clean. Brian was still in a haze when Will shook off his unresisting hands, got up, straightened himself and raised an eyebrow at him. Brian came to his right mind quickly and the wave of bliss got replaced by embarassment.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. Wasn't me who just got facefucked like a whore," he muttered under his breath, trying to regain some dignity while buttoning up his pants with shaking hands.  
  
"Oh, I can arrange that."  
   
Even though Brian was spent and now completely unaroused, he shivered.  
  
"Um, don't you want me to,"-- Brian made a vague motion with his hand, avoiding Will's eyes like fire. Soon enough though, the silence made him look up and meet them. It didn't disclose anything. He couldn't read it. But the predatory smile that creeped onto Will's face confirmed who really was the one in control.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll get what's due."

* * *

Somebody knocking on Will Graham's door rarely meant good news.  
At least they were not crashing in through the window. That's always a plus.  
Them being Brian Zeller made for a minus, but him bearing a box of pizza meant Will wasn't going to slam the door in his face just yet.  
  
"New job? Suits you better," he said before he could stop himself. Brian narrowed his eyes, but he wouldn't say he expected anything else.  
  
"No, I'm actually trying to re-enact my favorite porn movie. The little person is in the pizza box."  
  
Will didn't manage to stifle a tiny smile at the corner of his lips, and Brian answered with a one of his own. When Will moved aside, he strode in confidently and aimed straight for the counter to set down the box. He opened it, presenting the steaming pizza to Will with a flourish.  
Will stared at it with a scorn for a while, trying to process what was happening and why was there Brian Zeller with food in his house. He wavered between hallucination and a dream before Brian hurried with an explanation.  
  
"I'm not really your biggest fan. I think you're an asshole, to me, at least. But. You've gone through some shit for all of us and nobody, I mean, _I_ didn't say a _sincere_ thank you or sorry. So I just wanted to say I appreciate what you're doing and sorry once again for not trusting you."  
  
Will's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but he didn't say anything. He wasn't even sure if he was supposed to answer at all.  
  
"This is why the pizza's here. And I'm here because I can't stop thinking about fucking you."  
  
That Will could understand easier. He walked up to Brian, stopped just in front of him and leaned to the side to close the box asking,  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
Brian cleared his throat and shifted on his feet. No way he was going to tell Will Graham to use him just like that. Instead, when Will looked up at him, he grabbed him by the shirt and while pulling him in for a kiss, he could swear he saw a playful glint in the eyes he'd always describe as dead. While they were kissing, Brian rummaged through his pocket, took out a condom and lube, and blindly poked for Will's hand to give them to him. Will broke away to glance at what was being forced into his palm and took just the lube, letting the condom fall to the ground.  
  
"I want to come inside you. I'm clean," he whispered, grabbing Brian's hips to turn him around. He pushed him to lean down on his forearms on the counter and pressed himself flat against Brian's back. "You?"  
  
Brian's head went light, no daydream could compare to this happening for real.  
  
"Oh god, yes," he hated himself for how desperate he sounded, but then again, he could also hear how ragged Will's own breathing was, feel how his hands trembled with anticipation.    
  
The sound of Will's belt being unbuckled was the second hottest thing he'd heard, or maybe it trumped the first one, he couldn't decide, but he hurried to unbuckle his own pants and turned his head just a tiny bit to have a glance at Will's dick, or more so at his face, unsure what he was expecting to see. Will quickly grabbed a handful of his hair and turned his head back around. It hurt, and Brian fucking _loved it_. Especially when Will came back to press against him and he could feel bare skin on skin, the heat and hardness of his dick, the touch of an exploring hand slipping up Brian's shirt while the other released the grip on his hair to slide down and rub between his shoulderblades. Brian allowed himself to give a few strokes to his own aching cock while listening to Will slicking himself up and then suddenly pressing two fingers inside him.  
Brian did prepare himself quite a bit, but Will's gesture was welcome, very welcome in fact, when his fingers slipped in deeper and rubbed his prostate.  
  
"Fucking hell--" he moaned and pushed back, fucking himself on Will's fingers, anxious for more than just that. He wanted, needed to feel Will buried inside him, filling him-- and he really, really didn't want to think about why the thought of Will using him like that was so arousing. He had always fought against submitting in anything work-related, and now there he was, ready to BEG Will to fuck him if he asked. Will didn't ask, even though he probably knew, which infuriated Brian even more, because how dare the prick spare him--  
  
"That's enough," said Will suddenly, withdrawing his fingers, and Brian got washed over with fear that he had shown too much enthusiasm and now Will is going to throw him out, but quickly understood better when he felt the tip of Will's cock replacing fingers.  
  
"If it hurts," Will said, placing a hand on Brian's shoulder to get better leverage. "Bite through it."  
   
He pushed in and of course it freaking HURT, but between an impulse to run away or turn around and knock Will out, Brian had a feeling it was exactly what he needed. Will moved a bit, adjusting himself, then leaned forward to rest his chest on Brian's back and whisper  
  
"I don't give a damn if you come, so suit yourself."  
  
Brian didn't even have time to think over how outrageous and _hot_ that sounded before Will was slamming in and out of him at a punishing pace. He wasn't sure what to feel, but the painful throbbing of his leaking dick gave him an inkling and he followed with the motion, trying to match Will, hoping to time his climax so they could come together. He didn't need to worry about that, because as soon as he felt Will's hips stutter, buried balls deep inside him, heard his groan turn to whimper, Brian's brain short-circuited and he basically jumped over the edge - and as he did, he already knew how big of a crash was going to follow.  
He slowly propped himself up onto straight arms, causing Will who was resting on him and panting heavily to slide out and move away. He didn't dare turn around, instead he grabbed his pants and hitched them up. He could hear Will doing the same. The sound of their buckles being made rang in his ears and _oh fuck, I think cum's dripping out my ass, what the fuck did I do, fuck._  
  
Thankfully, Will was completely silent, even though Brian knew he was staring. He needed to get out of there stat. Why the fuck was his dick making decisions for him, why the fuck did he almost lose himself, how was he going to look Will in the eye now. Cowering like a dog with a tail between its legs, he haphazardly finished dressing and made for the door. Will didn't budge, but followed him with his gaze. He watched as Brian slinked out of the house, neither of them saying a word. After closing the door, Brian closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. On the other side, Will exhaled loudly and waited.  
He stood there until he could hear the hum of an engine, then shifted his attention to the forgotten pizza.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Don't do what these men do, kids. Don't have sex in the prosectorium (what a lazy plot device, there are probably cameras in there, dunno lol) and play safe.


End file.
